Cancers linked to infection by HIV are increasing. As survival in the immunodeficient AIDS population increases, the number of these tumors will increase. The University of Miami/Jackson Memorial Medical Center (UM/JMH) is the second largest medical center in the country and is consistently among the top 3 medical centers in numbers of AIDS patients. At our institution, AIDS related lymphoma is the most commonly diagnosed hematologic malignancy. We have considerable clinical and diagnostic experience in other retroviral cancers. Our cachement area is South Florida, the Caribbean basin, Central and South America. We describe in the following proposal what our center offers to the AIDS related malignancy clinical trials consortium. Resources available for pathological diagnosis, referral, treatment and followup of patients with HIV related cervical cancer, Kaposi's sarcoma and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma are discussed. We also summarize the current clinical and basic research as well as data management system at our medical center. Based on previous experience, we estimate the 35 to 40 patients with the above mentioned diseases will be available yearly for approved clinical trials. Residual tissue from diagnostic procedures performed on these patients will be entered into the existing AIDS malignancy tissue consortium.